Rex
"I for one, will NEVER be part of a tribe that ISN'T a monarchy!" —Rex Rex is a hardcore Monarchy-supporting raven NPC created by JGREAD. Rex is also the son of Dr. Radcliffe. Though he is a side character in Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story and in the Chima RP itself, Rex is a main character in Expedition of Exiles. Biography Early Life Rex grew up in Raven HQ with his mother and his father, raven scientist Doctor Radcliffe. His mother died when he was 18, but he continued to live in the Raven HQ for years until Rawlin's uprising. Rex lost respect for his father after Dr. Radcliffe joined Talon Industries, and viewed his dad as a traitor to the ravens. Relocation After he and the other Wings Row Monarchy ravens were driven out of Raven HQ by Rawlin's forces at the beginning of the Raven Civil War, a 23-year-old Rex was stationed at one of the remaining raven tribe outposts that WRM still owned. One-by-one, each WRM outpost was discovered and destroyed or captured, all except for the one Rex was stationed at, since it was hidden deep in The Great Forest. Battle of WRM Outpost A few months after the relocation, Razalac arrived at the last outpost with the liberated MMSC blueprints. The outpost was soon approached by Lyrix, Lycor, their team of lion soldiers, and Crexar's crew. A three-way battle ensued at the outpost between the ravens, lions, and bounty hunters, and the outpost was destroyed as a result. The MMSC plans were also claimed by the lions. After Lycor and the bounty hunters left and continued their fight away from the outpost ruins, Rex took up a leadership role among the thirteen surviving ravens (since the outpost's commander had been killed by Crexar), and made a temporary non-aggression pact with Lyrix. Secret Deals Rex, Razalac, and the other eleven survivors later met up with Lyrix in the lion plains. In accordance of his plan with Rica, Lyrix had secretly stolen the MMSC plans from his tribe to give to the WRM ravens. While giving the plans to the ravens, Lyrix asked why they couldn't simply return to WRM HQ, but Rex explained that the bounty hunters would be able to track them there and tell Rawlin the location of the secret base, so the ravens had to make a final stand against Crexar's crew before they could return. Battle in the Ruins Rex led the other ravens to a ruined bear town (formerly a lion town) that had been wrecked during the Gorilla—Bear War. There, the ravens used the remaining tech from their fallen outpost to set traps for the bounty hunters. While waiting on a bridge connecting the tops of two buildings, Rex asked Razalac if his father had designed the MMSC, to which Razalac answered yes. When the bounty hunters arrived in the town, Razalac became impatient to take revenge on Rezin, but Rex urged him to wait. However, when Rezin killed a raven, Razalac shot her with three arrows in a row, killing Rezin. With their cover blown, Rex activated the mines he'd planted beneath the road, blowing up the bounty hunters' speedorz. The remaining four bounty hunters were scattered throughout the town, but Corok blasted the bridge, sending Rex and Razalac crashing down into the street. Corok grabbed Rex and was going to kill him, but was stopped by Razalac. Rex and Razalac then plugged chi. The two ravens fought Corok until Rhonux was killed and Crexar ordered the remaining bounty hunters to retreat. After Corok escaped, Rex realized his group had suffered major casualties; only seven of the original thirteen ravens were left, including Rex and Razalac. The Final Battle With the bounty hunters seemingly defeated, the ravens finally flew to WRM HQ, unaware that Worgon was alive and tracking their scent. When they got to the HQ with the MMSC plans, Rex, Razalac, and the other five ravens were given medals of honor by Rica. The next day, WRM HQ was attacked by Rawlin, continuing the Raven Civil War. Rex fought in the last battle for the MMSC plans, until being taken from the HQ by Radcliffe. After setting him down on a cliff, Radcliffe told Rex to leave the doomed HQ so he could live another day. After having a conversation with his father, Rex hugged Radcliffe and obeyed, flying away into The Iron Mountains. Chima Civil War After regrouping with Rica and the remaining WRM ravens, Rex lived in their camps now that their HQ was destroyed. At the time of the RP, their campsite was in The Great Desert, and Rex remained there until they moved. Rex assisted in the battle of Lion City in order to establish good relations with the Lion Tribe. While fighting the invading Crocodiles, Rex got his wing broken, and was narrowly saved from a croc missile by Lycor in his mech-tank. Lycor, who'd forgotten Rex's name, referred to him as "kid" until remembering. Lycor eventually took Rex to a hospital in the city, where Rex's wing was tended to as the battle ended. Though Razic visited, Rex remained in the hospital for a while, and as such was not involved in the Bat—Raven War. After his wing healed completely, Rex returned to the Great Desert (where he'd heard the WRM ravens were fighting to take back Raven HQ), only to find that Raven HQ had been completely destroyed by Bliston. Rex was going to assist in designing a new HQ, but instead went with the other WRM ravens when they migrated into the Iron Mountains. Voluntary Exile Upon getting to the Iron Mountains, Rex found out that Rica had been negotiated out of Lysandre Labs by Lycor, Razic, the lions, and the WRM ravens. Rex was shocked to discover that one of the terms of the Chima Alliance treaty was for the raven tribe to relinquish its monarchy. When Rica and Razic decided this was best for the tribe and merged with the TI remnants, who had followed them to the mountains, a disappointed and angry Rex gave a speech about the importance of the Wings Row Monarchy, and that this scenario was exactly what their fallen enemy Rawlin had wanted. Rex then left his tribe, and flew back to the Lion City, where he explained to Lycor (who was about to set out for Rhino territory) that he wished to join a strong, everlasting monarchy, and that the Lion Tribe was the obvious choice. Lycor gave Rex directions to a landlord's office in the city. Rex flew into the city, spoke with the landlord, and bought an apartment. Rex then moved into his new apartment, and remained with the lions until being kidnapped by the bat scientist Dr. Benjamin, who took Rex up north to force him to participate in an Arctic expedition. Expedition Rex, who'd been knocked unconscious, woke up in a repurposed Black Overwatch troop transport tank, along with a lion, a spider, and a bat. The lion, Leonard, asked Rex to fill him in on what'd happened in Chima after the Civil War, and Rex explained the events of the Bat—Raven War and the Chima Alliance—Crawler Empire War to the best of his knowledge. Dr. Benjamin then revealed himself, and told his captives the purpose of the expedition, explaining that King Bliston hadn't allowed him to take any more members of the Bat Tribe, so Benjamin had sought out Chimians who'd left their tribes (including the insane bat Braxin), and were thus expendable. Rex and the others agreed to partake in the expedition, as long as they'd be set free afterward. They were provided with weapons and gear, and explored the Arctic wasteland to the north of the inlands, until Leonard spotted what looked like ice birds flying above a mountain. The team got back into the tank and drove it up the mountain, which had a road carved into it. However, before they could reach the mountain's peak, their transport was ambushed and destroyed by Ice Vulture Glider jets. All the teammates survived, but were scattered. Hunter Prison Dr. Benjamin recaptured Braxin and regrouped the team, showing them a map he'd found of a prison on the shores of The West Sea. Benjamin decided that they needed to go there, as it was their only chance of learning more about the Vultures. The team flew and walked west until they arrived at the ruined prison, and went in through a hole in its wall. They presumed it to be abandoned, until seeing a red light coming through a door on the prison's second story. Benjamin spotted a boulder trap in the hall, but after he, Rex, and Sezrac stepped past the trap, Braxin activated it, burying Leonard and sealing off the way back. Since they'd run out of chi, Benjamin, Rex and Sezrac couldn't lift the boulders to rescue Leonard or get to Braxin, so they proceeded forward. Upon entering the room at the end of the hall, they found that the red light was coming from the room beyond. As they advanced, Sezrac suddenly tried to strike Benjamin with his scythe, but Rex blocked the blow with his sword. Sezrac revealed that he was a spy for the Brotherhood of Vultures, and pinned Rex and Benjamin to the far wall with spiderwebs. Sezrac approached to suck their blood, but the door to the next room was opened by the prison warden and sole guard, a yellow cat with orange chi in his harness. The guard announced that he'd overheard what Sezrac said about being a spy for his enemies. Sezrac tried to kill the guard, but his scythe was melted by the guard's blazing hot spear. Sezrac tried to make a deal with the guard, but the guard incinerated and disintegrated Sezrac with a bolt of fire from his spear. When the guard questioned the two remaining team members, Rex tried to say they'd never met Sezrac, but Benjamin told the warden the truth, explaining how and why they'd come there. The warden incinerated the webs pinning them to the wall, and introduced himself as Longfang, the leopard temporarily stationed at Hunter Prison to guard Senix. A violent earthquake suddenly shook the prison, causing part of the ceiling to break down and knock Longfang unconscious. Benjamin tried to pick up and examine Longfang's weapon, but the spear handle burned his hand. Capture Rex looked through the door to the next room, where a containment unit of some kind had been shattered by the quake. The freed Senix lunged at Rex, freezing him with a punch before Rex had time to react. The frozen Rex remained in Hunter Prison, until Senix returned soon after and collected him and Longfang. Senix took Rex and Longfang to Saber Mountain, along with Benjamin, who he'd also frozen. While Longfang was taken by King Finglor, Rex and Benjamin were put in the prison section of the HQ. A while later, Petricoff, a peacock who'd also been frozen by Senix, was put in the prison section with them. Rescue Rex remained a prisoner of the Sabertoothes until the Bats attacked their mountain to rescue Benjamin, and the bats unfroze Rex at Benjamin's request. The bats gave Rex an orb of fire chi, and his clothing was transformed into a suit of red and gold Phoenix armor when he plugged it. Rex, the bats, and Petricoff flew up out of the prison section, but were ambushed by Senix when they tried to leave the mountain through the sabertooth jaw gate at its peak. The wizard zapped Rex and the others to the walls of the hallway, but Benjamin shot him from behind with a rotating fire gun, blasting Senix to the wall. Senix's head hit the lever that opened the jaw gate, and he was knocked out. Rex and the others flew out of the mountain, where allied vulture and leopard forces were engaged with the sabertooth troops at the HQ. Rex flew south with the bats as the vultures and leopards pulled back. Aftermath The Bat and Imperial forces regrouped farther south, just above the Iron Mountains, where Bliston promised Vamprah that he wouldn't go north with his southern tribe anymore. As the Imperial forces went down into the Valley of Balance, the bats gave Petricoff a Wing Striker and directions to the Phoenix Islands, so the peacock could earn fire chi for his tribe. As Petricoff thanked them and left, Bliston announced to the other bats that they'd finally migrate west, to New Bat Island. The Great Migration Despite Benjamin telling Rex he was free to go now that the disastrous expedition was over, Rex explained that after seeing King Bliston's devotion to saving even one member of his species, he'd decided to join the service of the Bat Monarchy. With Bliston's permission, Rex flew to New Bat Island with the bats (during the flight, Benjamin explained to Rex the reason for the migration), where he was officially made a ward to King Bliston, and assisted in the construction of Balthazar City. However, Rex was soon assigned to return to the mainland of Chima, since Bliston reasoned that a member of an inland species as an inland-stationed ambassador would work well. Life on Mount Cavora Rex and several bats flew to Mount Cavora, where they began building an embassy tower on top of the floating mountain. Rex and the bats reasoned that the mountain in the center of the south, overlooking all of the inlands, would be the ideal location for the Bat Tribe's mainland embassy. Appearance, Gear, and Traits Personality: A young but experienced speedor driver, alright pilot (he's better at driving ground vehicles, oddly enough), and 100% loyal to the Wings Row Monarchy. He is against the idea of democracies or politics of any kind, and is an enemy of Talon Industries. Weapons and gear (Pre-expedition): A long black knife, a brown, chi-powered laser crossbow (the latter being before the RP only) and the blaster in the infobox image. Post-expedition: The black sword he'd received from Benjamin on the expedition was in Rex's hand when he was attacked by Senix, so it was frozen with him. When Rex was melted free and given fire chi, it was transformed into a fiery red sword with a gold hilt, and he continues to use it. Appearence (Pre-fire chi): The classic, original raven look. No noticeable differences from Razcal's clothing. Post-fire chi: After plugging fire chi into his harness, Rex's clothes were transformed into the full body suit of red and gold Phoenix armor identical to all other non-fire tribe beings who plugged fire chi. Appearances * Retribution: A Chima Roleplay Prequel Story (First chronological appearance) * Expedition of Exiles: A Chima Roleplay Tie-in Story * The Chima Roleplay (First appearance) * The Legacy Trilogy Trivia * When he was first introduced in the RP, Rex was literally going to be cannon fodder. However, he was given a name when JGREAD roleplayed as him during an interaction with Razic. * Rex's backstory was later fleshed out in the Expanded Universe. Category:Ravens Category:Monarchies Category:Protagonist Category:Wings Row Monarchy Category:Chima Alliance Category:All Articles